


少年陰陽師36御題

by abc761012



Category: Shōnen Onmyōji, おんみょうじ, しょうねんおんみょうじ, 少年陰陽師, 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 同上題目，配對以紅昌為主，以三十六題目為主，昌浩性轉有，自創人物有





	1. 01 小怪(紅昌)

安倍家最小的孫子是一對龍鳳胎，女孩子一直交給本家在養著，主要是昌浩很喜歡待在神武的身邊，幾個兄弟姐妹商量過後決定把昌浩過繼給神武，對此兩位當事人沒有太大的意見，博雅和晴明尊重他們的決定。

神武本來就有兩個女兒，昌浩和兩位姊姊相處的很好，也和自己的親生父母保持良好的關係，同時非常喜歡自己的養父，和長輩們相處的很好，甚至和照顧自己的神將感情更好。

為了方便照顧昌浩，紅蓮會變成怪物的樣子來照顧她，這樣和她出門的時候比較方便，平常在家裡的時候會用人型出現在大家的面前，因為本家的孩子們並不會怕神將紅蓮，出門的時候會幻化成怪物的樣子陪在昌浩的身邊。

「明明在家裡為什麼要用小怪的樣子？」昌浩抱著紅蓮的樣子不太高興。

「今天有客人，變成神將的樣子他們會怕。」紅蓮很清楚晴明的孩子中沒有幾個是不怕他。

「是因為爸爸媽媽的關係嗎？父親和大伯都不怕，偏偏爸爸和二伯會怕。」昌浩看見吉平和吉昌的樣子很無奈。

「連妳的兩位兄長都會怕，晴明的孫子不怕。」紅蓮很清楚昌平並不怕他，是幾個孩子中不怕自己的一位。

「明明就不可怕，為什麼會怕呢？」昌浩很替紅蓮感到心疼。

「正常人都會怕神將，博雅那傢伙是例外。」紅蓮知道他們十二神將對源博雅不知道要怎麼說。

昌浩知道自家親生父親以及其他人對於其他神將相處起來沒有太大的問題，偏偏遇上紅蓮大家都會不自覺的怕的要死，琥珀和神武一直以來不解為什麼兩位弟弟會怕成這樣，晴明唯一的女兒也不太接觸紅蓮。

大概只有膽子大的人才會接近紅蓮，這點昌浩很清楚，青龍的妻子也是保憲的女兒雪姬就不怕，而她的妹妹姬子似乎也不愛接觸紅蓮，這些昌浩都看在眼裡，不自覺會感到心疼。

而自己這輩大概除了自己和雙胞胎兄長以及兩位姊姊以外，其他的孩子們都不太接觸紅蓮，琥珀的兩個孩子也是，儘管昌浩覺得那兩位兄姐對紅蓮不冷不熱也沒感到害怕也是一樣。

「這樣紅蓮很孤單呢！」昌浩不喜歡紅蓮孤單的樣子。

「我已經習慣了，別想太多了。」紅蓮用自己的爪子拍拍昌浩的頭。

「昌浩，去和妳父母親打招呼，我有事情要出去。」神武看見昌浩和紅蓮相處的樣子微笑。

「好的，父親，父親要去哪裡？」昌浩有些好奇神武竟然會出門。

「進宮一趟，有些事情要處理。」神武摸摸昌浩的頭後就離開。

「應該是處理那孩子的事情，那孩子可是他的養子兼學生。」紅蓮大概知道神武要去處理什麼事情。

聽見紅蓮說的話昌浩沒有多說什麼，只是抱著紅蓮進入房間和自家父母親打招呼，順便告訴晴明說神武去了宮中一趟，對此博雅和晴明沒有說什麼，因為他們知道除了那個孩子以外，神武不會輕易的去宮中。

因為有父母親在紅蓮無法恢復成人型，雖然紅蓮沒有說什麼，可是昌浩就是不怎麼願意，博雅和晴明看見這樣的情形微笑，他們很清楚家裡的孩子沒有幾個不怕紅蓮，如果紅蓮恢復成人型的話，小兒子肯定會怕到離開這裡。

吉昌和露樹笑笑的問著女兒過的好不好，彼此之間已經有段時間沒有見面，身為父母的他們一定會問著女兒是否過的很好，儘管他們知道昌浩在本家不會受到大家的欺負。

「昌浩，在本家好嗎？」露樹總是會擔心自己的女兒。

「在本家很好，父親對我很好！」昌浩是真的很喜歡神武。

「二哥對妳好就好。」吉昌知道自家二哥真的很疼愛昌浩。

「爸爸會擔心父親對我不好嗎？」昌浩疑惑的看著自家父親。

「吉昌只是擔心妳，神武很疼妳這件事大家都很清楚。」晴明瞪了一眼自家兒子。

「是啊！只是父母親關心的詢問，昌浩妳不需要這樣緊張。」博雅捏捏晴明的手要他不要這樣。

「對不起，我只是…」昌浩不知道要說什麼。

「他們關心妳是好事，別想太多了。」紅蓮看見這樣的情形出言安慰。

昌浩聽見紅蓮說的話乖乖的不說話，博雅和晴明看見後沒有多說什麼，讓昌浩去外頭透透氣，得到大人的允許之後她馬上出去透氣，她知道父母親是關心她，只是不知道為什麼昌浩不知道要怎樣和親生父母親相處。

紅蓮看見這樣的情形乾脆恢復成人型陪伴在昌浩的身邊，看見這樣的情形昌浩很乾脆的把自己埋入在紅蓮的懷裡，她今天的心情不是很好，對於父母親的問話難免有些失禮。

恢復成人型的紅蓮摸摸昌浩，從小在本家長大的昌浩和自己的親生父母親相處的時間並不多，儘管感情很不錯，可是要是扯到有關自己的事情，昌浩多少會堅持一些很奇怪的原則，或是說到神武的時候也會。

「別想太多了，他們知道晴明的孩子不會虐待妳，只是不知道要問什麼才會這樣問。」紅蓮摸摸昌浩的頭。

「我知道，我只是不喜歡爸爸媽媽這樣問，好像父親對我不好一樣。」昌浩悶悶的說著。

紅蓮聽見昌浩說的話沒有太大的意見，從小帶她到大自然知道她是什麼樣個性的孩子，只要昌浩在生悶氣的時候不會說什麼，只會安安靜靜的陪在她的身邊，等事情過去之後就沒事。

昌浩很喜歡待在紅蓮的身邊，除了神武以外她最常待在紅蓮的身邊，這點可讓晴明吃醋很久，好在紅蓮懂她的心思不會對自己說什麼，有時候她會想要是紅蓮可以永遠在自己的身邊就好。

至少在昌浩有生之年紅蓮都會陪在她的身邊，只要可以看見昌浩開心的笑容，紅蓮就覺得很幸福，因為她是帶給他陽光的人，如果可以紅蓮真心的希望可以一直、一直在她的身邊，看著她開心的笑容，一起度過幸福的生活。END


	2. 04 微笑（紅昌）

紅蓮知道自己最喜歡的就是昌浩的笑容，昌浩的微笑是那樣的可愛，只要昌浩笑起來大家都非常的喜歡昌浩，當然紅蓮也不例外，每次看見昌浩的微笑紅蓮就會感到 非常的滿足，從小把昌浩帶大的紅蓮可是很喜歡昌浩的笑容，就像是博雅喜歡晴明的笑容是一樣的道理，紅蓮也是那樣的喜歡昌浩的微笑，只要看見昌浩開心的笑容 紅蓮就會覺得非常的開心，他可愛的昌浩就是要這樣開心才可以，紅蓮一直覺得昌浩真的很適合把笑容掛在臉上。

「昌浩、昌浩，晴明的孫女！」紅蓮看見昌浩發呆的樣子直接叫出昌浩的禁忌。

「不要叫我孫女！！」昌浩不高興的大吼。

「回神了，剛剛叫妳那麼多次也不回。」紅蓮只是看著昌浩的樣子說。

「我又不是故意的，我只是在想事情。」昌浩對此感到很抱歉。

「晴明的孩子叫妳過去一趟，說有事情找妳。」紅蓮把話帶到。

「爹嗎？我知道了。」昌浩起身過去神武那裡。

昌浩的笑容總是受到大家的喜歡，昌浩的微笑總是可以讓所有人的感到開心，就是因為每個人都喜歡昌浩這個樣子的關係，所以大家都希望昌浩可以待在自己的身 邊，很可惜昌浩已經有一位護花使者的存在，紅蓮不會輕易的就讓他家的昌浩被別人給拐去，神武最近有事情想要請昌浩幫忙，神武可是很喜歡小女兒的笑容，或許 是因為被自己的父親給影響到的關係，每次父親看見母親的笑容就會感到很高興，現在女兒好像也有這樣的魅力存在。

「爹，您找我？」昌浩看見父親正在忙的樣子。

「有事情想要跟妳說。」神武看見女兒的樣子就知道差不多該辦理婚禮了。

「有什麼事情嗎？」昌浩不解的問神武。

「該讓妳嫁人了，我已經選好日子了。」神武這樣告訴女兒。

「這麼快！！」昌浩有些驚訝。

「已經算晚了，妳早該嫁給紅蓮了。」神武笑笑的對女兒說。

「嗯！」昌浩對這件事情有些害羞。

「好啦！去跟紅蓮說吧！」神武只是這樣說。

「好！」昌浩開心的回到房間去。

「這樣心願也了了一個，算算時間也差不多了。」神武喃喃的念了這句話。

紅蓮看見昌浩開心的回房間大概就知道發生什麼事情了，看樣子神武已經決定好他們的日期，之後昌浩就會依照神族的祭祀方法嫁給自己，這種場面是不會公開給別 人看的，最多只會有神過來觀看而已，這種一是人類不見得會懂，但是對他們來說卻是不可或缺的儀式，每位被選上的巫女嫁給神族的人都會有這樣的儀式出現，代 表著自己終生守護神的一切，會保持處子之身，因為是神的眷屬所以只有神才可以碰觸巫女，一般人是不可玷污巫女的，每位巫女都會有不一樣的情形受到神的眷 顧。

昌浩知道這件事情後每天都保持微笑，可愛的樣子可是讓大家疼愛不已，在陰陽寮工作的人看見昌浩的笑容全部都被迷住了，可是昌浩始終不告訴他們到底是發生什 麼事情讓他這麼開心，要嫁給紅蓮的事情被家裡的人千交代萬交代說是不可以說出來的，昌浩不懂這是為什麼，似乎是因為神將是大家看不見的神族，巫女要出嫁的 事情不可以給大家知道，昌浩只好乖乖的不跟大家說這件事，既然已經被交代下去她就不會說的，好像當年雪姬要嫁給青龍的時候也是這樣的情形，什麼話都沒有跟 人說。

「小浩，成為巫女後有很多事情都不能做，這點妳要清楚。」雪姬幫昌浩梳頭。

「我知道的，姑姑，我會小心不要犯錯的。」昌浩懂雪姬跟自己說的意思。

「小浩已經長大了，真的不需要人家擔心。」雪姬很高興昌浩已經長大。

「姑姑，我很高興可以嫁給紅蓮喔！」昌浩揚起大大的微笑給雪姬看。

『如果哥哥走了，小浩不知道還會不會這樣笑？』雪姬知道昌浩很喜歡待在神武的身邊。

紅蓮和昌浩的結婚儀式就這樣開始，安倍家可愛的孩子就這樣要嫁人了，每個人都歡心的準備這個時刻的到來，紅蓮也很高興昌浩就這樣要嫁給自己，神武看見自己 的女兒嫁人後就了卻一個心願，現在自己所剩下的時間真的不多了，可以看見女兒嫁人是很高興的事情，昌浩可愛的笑容深深的烙印在大家的眼中，神武知道自己的 女兒一定會幸福的，安倍家的每個人都有自己的歸屬，那個只屬於自己的歸屬，在那個歸屬當中可以找到那個人最完美的笑容，昌浩的歸屬就是紅蓮這位神將，所以 可以在紅蓮的身邊看見昌浩美麗的微笑。

「紅蓮，以後請你多多指教了。」昌浩很高興的這樣對紅蓮說。

「妳也是，往後也請多多指教。」紅蓮看見昌浩微笑的樣子感到很幸福。

紅蓮很開心可以看見昌浩的笑容，昌浩一直以來都保持微笑，看見昌浩的微笑紅蓮覺得很幸福，紅蓮真的很喜歡昌浩的笑容，能夠和昌浩在一起紅蓮真的會感到很幸 福，昌浩一直都是他想要守護的孩子，現在這個孩子已經長大了，成為自己的妻子，紅蓮哪會不高興，未來還有許多時間要和這個孩子一起度過，這個孩子不管任何 時候都保持笑容，天真的笑容一直都是紅蓮的救贖，他心愛的陽光會永遠的待在他的身邊，成為自己的祭品後，昌浩更是清楚自己應該要做的事情，但是親人的逝去 將是無可避免的事情，紅蓮也清楚當昌浩壽終正寢的時候，表示自己漫長的等待又要開始。

『不管將來是否會分離，我希望可以在小浩的有生之年守護著她。』紅蓮看見昌浩睡著的時候想。

『晴明的孩子的天命之年快要到了，看樣子時間真的過的很快，對於人類漫長的時間，對我們來說只是一瞬間而已。』紅蓮開始想這個問題。

「紅蓮，你怎麼了？」昌浩睜開眼睛看見紅蓮若有所思的樣子。

「沒事，快睡吧！」紅蓮把昌浩哄睡。

「好。」昌浩帶著笑容睡去。

紅蓮知道昌浩的笑容可以帶給人溫暖，只要看見昌浩的笑容紅蓮就覺得自己很幸福，曾經犯下過不可饒恕的罪孽，但是晴明和昌浩都原諒了紅蓮，就是希望紅蓮不要 再自責下去，只要人沒死很多事情都可以繼續下去的，當然紅蓮也懂昌浩和晴明想要表達的意思，因此不管發生什麼事情都會好好的保護他們，只是人類終究還是要 回到安息之地去，紅蓮親眼見到晴明的離開，在博雅離開後沒有多久晴明也跟著離開，這對夫妻的感情可是非常好，十二神將都知曉，現在來神武都沒剩下多少年 了，逝去的人不再回來，但永遠活在活著的人的心中。

「早安，紅蓮。」昌浩一早就伸手要紅蓮抱。

「早安，小浩。」紅蓮抱起昌浩。

「我們去找爹，好不好？」昌浩有種父親就要離開他們的預感。

「好。」紅蓮當然會同意昌浩的話。

昌浩換好衣服後就和紅蓮一起去神武的房間，昌浩總是會揚起笑容去神武的身邊，昌浩知道自己的父親最喜歡看的就是自己的笑容，她希望今天早上父親還是可以看 見自己的笑容，昌浩總是覺得這樣的日子可以一直的持續下去，直到自己當初目睹神武吐血嚴重後才驚覺到，這種日子根本持續不了多久的，沒多久疼愛自己的祖父 母就這樣離開人世，還來不及看見自己嫁人的樣子，那種痛心昌浩感到很不舒服，可是卻也懂不管怎樣自己都會微笑的去面對，用微笑去面對所有悲傷的事情。

「爹，我進來囉！」昌浩打開神武房間的門。

「妳醒啦！小浩。」神武自從昌浩的婚事過後就感到不舒服。

「爹，您還好嗎？」昌浩真的不忍心。

「別哭，只是時間差不多了而已。」神武摸摸女兒的臉。

「爹，我…」昌浩整個人埋入神武的懷中。

「別哭，妳是我的寶貝，現在有人疼妳，我就放心許多，就算我走了，妳還是要揚起微笑的去面對。」神武輕輕的摸著女兒的頭。

「好，我答應爹，我會做到的。」昌浩知道自己一定會做到。

「我的孩子，妳要幸福，和紅蓮生下屬於你們的孩子。」神武期盼昌浩可以過的很幸福。

昌浩聽見神武說的話只是微笑，她會答應自己最喜歡的父親一定不哭的，不管做什麼事情都會用微笑去面對，不要讓自己的父親這樣的擔心她，從小父親就特別的疼 愛她，哥哥姊姊也對她最好，她可是集三千寵愛於一身的昌浩，是所有人都會擔心的小丫頭，現在她該長大了，就算失去自己最敬愛的父親也會和自己最愛的人攜手 走下去，只因為她不想要讓最疼愛自己的父親擔心，要神武了無心願的離開這個世界，因為她的父親最喜歡的就是自己的笑容。

昌浩果然是用自己的笑容送神武最後一程，昌平看見妹妹的樣子就知道父親臨終前一定有跟妹妹說過什麼話，小時候父親最喜歡看的就是妹妹的笑容，神武告訴過他 們兩兄妹，他們都很像父親以及祖母，但唯獨昌浩的那雙眼睛像極了祖父，就像是跟父親一樣是一個模子打造出來的，儘管兩兄妹都是家裡最疼愛的孩子，可是昌浩 就是比大家多一點寵愛，但昌平從不去怨懟這件事，因為他還是得到父母親以及祖父母給予的完整的愛，這是無話可說的，當然他們的姊姊若菜也是，這是絕對不需 要懷疑的，最小的孩子當然是家中的寶貝，得到每個人的疼愛是正常的。

「小浩，妳答應過晴明和晴明的孩子，不管遇到什麼困難都要微笑，所以不要哭了。」紅蓮只是把昌浩抱在懷裡。

「嗯！我答應過奶奶和爹的，我要超越他們。」昌浩只是把頭埋在紅蓮的懷裡。

「妳已經是出色的陰陽師，一定可以超越他們的。」紅蓮對於昌浩總是有這個信心。

「嗯！我會超越爹和奶奶的，會成為比安倍晴明和安倍神武還要來的出色。」昌浩絕對會做到這件事。

紅蓮聽見昌浩說這句話的時候就知道昌浩已經走出陰霾，未來昌浩一定會用微笑去面對所有的困難，自己只要好好的在昌浩的身邊輔佐昌浩就可以，看見昌浩的笑容 紅蓮就會感到放心許多，昌浩的一切紅蓮都會守護好的，只要昌浩可以面帶微笑的去面對所有的事情，紅蓮就不會擔心昌浩，他的妻子是那樣的堅強，用微笑去面對 人類的生老病死，這樣的堅強不是每個人都可以做到的，昌浩的微笑可以帶給大家溫暖，也可以讓自己的內心學會堅強，紅蓮會保護好昌浩的笑容，不會讓昌浩失去 這個笑容的，因為昌浩的笑容是紅蓮救贖的陽光，現在成為他的妻子，紅蓮和昌浩的未來還很漫長，就算會走到盡頭，那時候也會用微笑去面對。End


End file.
